No One Fell Alone
by starchaserxonea
Summary: What if in the Phantom Lord Arc, Juvia hadn't let Gray pull her back up onto the Guild, but he hadn't let go of her hand? Super random drabble/one-shot. Enjoy!


_Random little thing I did here. I was tired - and I really wanted to write something that highlighted Gray and Juvia's friendship rather than their romantic relationship. Gimme a break. All rights go to Hiro Mashima guys! Reviews are candy! Enjoy!_

* * *

Juvia was falling. Her blue hair was flying around her face and somehow she wasn't scared; even though she was just beaten by another in combat, and she was now falling into the waters below… the water mage couldn't find the strength to care. Juvia thought of all of the kids laughing at her when she was little – how they hated her teru teru bozu dolls. Juvia's adult life wasn't different from her childhood at all. She smiled ruefully as time seemed to slow around her and her eyes drifted to a close.

_Maybe Juvia will finally go away today._

That is, until she felt a cold hand wrap around her own and yank her falling body to a stop. Her arm jerked painfully upwards and she gasped, feeling her legs continue to fall until they too stopped abruptly. She looked upwards; rain drops clouding her vision, and saw a raven haired mage looking down at her. His large, calloused hand was wrapped around her slim, pale one, and she realized he was the only thing holding her up. Juvia wondered if he knew that he was holding her up in more ways than one.

"Let Juvia go; Gray won fair and square," She whispered, no longer being swayed by his beauty – her mind was too clouded with the pain of her past. He shook his head vigorously, causing his limp hair to fly around and spray water everywhere.

"I may have beaten you, but Fairy Tail mages don't let anyone fall," He stated, holding on to her tighter when the rain started to pour harder. She smiled ruefully up at him, not bothered at all by the rain that fell into her sapphire eyes.

"People need to fall in order to rise up again, Gray," She murmured, using her weight and gravity to slip her hand out of his. He tightened his fingers around her, refusing to let her go that easily – she was sure that her wrist and hand would be pretty bruised later. He just shook his head again.

"That's true, but they shouldn't fall out into nothingness – they should have someone catch them and help them stand again!" Gray yelled as the rain pounded harder and harder against his skin. His hand was getting colder. She just shook her head, her curls bouncing around.

"Juvia doesn't know what that would be like…" She muttered, staring up at the dark grey clouds sadly. He narrowed his eyes and she jerked her hand away quickly and abruptly. It seemed like they were moving through molasses; she started to fall, slowly. His eyes widened and, almost on instinct it seemed, pushed himself off the Phantom Lord guild after her. Juvia had closed her eyes and was trying to imagine anything but the rain – but it had always been there, so she really had to dig deep to find anything different. She felt a _very _cold hand grab her own again, and time seemed to speed up once more.

She opened her eyes, shocked to meet those dark blue ones again. Gray's other hand wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer, bringing her towards him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, shocked. Her voice was carried away by the howling wind, but he heard her, and she knew it. Gray just smirked and pressed her to him quickly, but whispered seriously into her ear as the blue waters rose to meet them.

"No one should fall alone."

Juvia's eyes welled with tears, and they descended into the icy waves below.

* * *

Juvia stands outside Fairy Tail, nearly eight years later. They just got back from Tenrou Island, and for some reason she awoke to the memory on the island. She doesn't know why, but she hasn't been able to stop thinking about it, and it's made her happy. Well, no, happy isn't the word she'd use… instead she'd say… it makes her feel loved.

Juvia smiles as she whispers the words that have rung true ever since that day, when he saved her.

"No one should fall alone," She stared up at the clear, blue sky outside of their guild and watched the lazy, wispy white clouds drift across the horizon. Juvia was standing behind everyone, but for some reason Gray responded to her soft murmur.

"What was that, Juvia?" He asked,eyeing her curiously. She glanced over at him, taking in his disheveled appearance, lack of clothing and dark blue eyes, and she shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing, Gray-sama, just something that a wise person once said to me," She replied, breaking eye contact with him and grinning softly. Juvia walked into the guild and sat down at a rickety chair, sighing in content, happy to be home.

_No one fell alone._

* * *

_A/N: This made me happy to write. I hope you all liked it! And always remember, kids: Reviews are candy, and I love candy. Well, sort of. I like chocolate. Oooh, and starbursts! Crap, now I want starbursts. But my point is, I read every single review that's left and if there's a sequel to a story, I usually respond to it in the story. However, if it's just one-shots like this then I just read them and smile and fan girl a lot. So thank you all so much. 3_


End file.
